The Maiden Lark
by TheBloodOfAMagnolia
Summary: Twenty long years Erik had waited for his Christine. Twenty years it had taken for the Opera Populaire to be rebuilt. Yet Christine never returned. Yet a young woman had stepped into her place, unwillingly. Phantom / Erik x Reader (Oc).
1. The Lark to Be

Twenty Years. Twenty years since the Opera had been left to rot, that was until Anderson William had stepped in. Being assured no one lived here anymore, especially under the Opera house, he had begun renovations of the once gorgeous place. Months rolled around where the building process had exceeded quite strangely odd events had set them back. What were these strange events that happened? Things would suddenly collapse at times. And they knew someone was doing this. Naively they thought it was a few rascals breaking in. Not a notorious killer that once hid in the shadows. The Phantom simply wanted to forget that woman. That woman that had tempted him so much long ago. It had been twenty years ago. Oh so long ago. His heart ached and yearned for his Christine to return. But he knew no such thing would happen. But after months of his chaotic mischief, he realized he might be able to draw back his Christine. She would probably be invited to back and sing. Yes, this is what he would do.

But soon time rolled around. Ten days to the opening. He had surely found out Christine would not be coming back but as for the special singer they were inviting an American singer. People claimed her voice was as sweet as milk and honey. The Phantom doubted this. Only Christine's would soothe his soul. His angel. His sweet, sweet angel. He was still enraged this (Name) would be coming here. At such a young age too, she had only been eighteen. There could have been no way someone that age could gain the voice as sweet as milk and honey. Not in his opinion at least. And Americans had such low standards. Today was the day (Name) (L/Name) would arrive.

"Mademoiselle, welcome to Paris, we are delighted to have you." Mr. Williams greeted the little woman.

"No, Sir William, it is my honor to come and sing for Paris." she had smiled gently. She gave William her hand, as he gave it a slight kiss. (Name) Hadn't been anything special but not normal either. She was a beauty, Naturally curly (H/Color) Hair. The most beautiful piercing (E/Color) Quite the crowd had surrounded her leaving her less than flustered. She had been a charismatic young lady. After all her family certainly wasn't poor. And she certainly hadn't been ignored when it came to suitors. And no acceptation for her as she had many young and older fellows approach her but she had ignored them as she chatted with Anderson.

"So, tell me, I have heard about the events that befell the Opera Populaire, So, why did you want to rebuild it, Monsieur William. I'm sure some patrons, if alive, would even want to come back." She asked. That stung Anderson's heart a little bit. He was hoping for the misses support after all. He had an admiration for the little miss.

"You see, (Name), I have been planning this for a while. And seeing as the menace had been gone for years, I figured I'd seize the moment and rebuild It." He gave a smile.

"I like that. See past the bad and move on. That's how it should be. Making a change that nobody else would. That beautiful Opera house would rot if it wasn't for you." She gave him a smile. He had smiled back. "Oh, and as far as my living quarters for the next few days are concerned, I will be staying with you and your parents, the ones funding this, correct?" She asked. He gave a nod.

"Yes, My parents and I are quite proud to have you here." he smiled. She gave a small chuckle. "Also, we will discuss your role and have you meet a few more of our lovely cast members and crew." he had said. He had admired the ones he hired. They had to be hard working. "You will be in the Opera Dido and Aeneas. You will play ad the lovely queen Dido." (Name) smiled.

"Yes, I know. I find it flattering you invite me out of all the Opera singers out there. Especially a American."

It had been hours and the two had gotten two know each other well. And after the girl unpacked there things, they headed out to the Opera Populaire.

The Phantom had been watching the chosen cast. He had frowned. Where was this supposed beaut from across the sea? And suddenly one of the workers, who was finishing up last moment repairs and details, Monsieur William is back with the lead!" he called out. The cast had immediately gone to see what was so special about her. The Phantom had smiled. He'd see her later in the Prima Donna's room. Suddenly this new voice yelled out of nowhere, "Opera Ghost!" she shrieked. He had almost thought somebody actually saw him. As everyone screamed a girls laughter chimed out. "Oh, so is the phantom here or not, surely if the Phantom truly wasn't here, no one would freak out." His heart finally started beating once again. People broke out in nervous laughter. That had to have been the American singer (Name). The girl named Nicollet had said nervously, "I wouldn't joke about it, miss. It's a touchy subject. So, anyways, lets hear what you got." she smiled. Nicollet played the Lead of Sorceress. The young miss was dragged to the stage with her giggling like crazy. Like she hadn't anticipated such eager ears.

"Just a song, or a song from the Opera?" (Name) asked. She wanted it answered. She had definitely proved eager.

"The Opera of course, that's how it should be!" Charles had shouted at her making ger flinch and she nodded rapidly. She cleared her throat, was she to sing with no music playing. She had started softly.

"When I am laid,

Am laid on earth,

May my wrongs create

No trouble

No trouble in,

In my breast"

This had been Dido's Lament. Everyone watched the girl in awe. (Name) could make all of the heaven cry. Her voice echoed off the wall in every perfect way. Her expressions showed pain as if she was putting herself into Dido's situation. The Phantom watched unsure of this woman. Her voice softer and yet stronger than Christine's. She had suddenly stopped feeling the eyes on her. She coughed slightly. "Was that good enough of a Demo of my voice," she asked. Everyone clapped. Including the prick Charles. She had smiled.

Nicollet had lead (Name) to the Prima Donna's room. Where the Phantom would be waiting for (Name). The Prima Donna had settled in as Nicolette had left her. She would rest for the day in here. After a while (Name) had gotten bored and went to the door finding it locked. She laughed slightly. "Very funny, Nicollet, Anderson!" She yelled out banging on the door. A voice had interrupted her cry's.

"My your voice is quite beautiful like a gem. Or a star." A males voice had complimented. (Name)'s heart skipped a beat. Out of fear or flattery she wasn't sure.

"Thank you, whoever you are, but I don't find this... this funny! Is this some sick joke to you. I will tell Williams! He will surely fire you!" She had hissed. Looking around the room frantically.

The voice bellowed with a laugh. "And this William, this fool, truly thinks he can fire and Angel. Your angel. Sent from the god himself to help you sing."

(Name) had looked slightly shocked. She wasn't sure to believe it or if this was all a prank. She swallowed her pride and was looking for words that wouldn't be too sarcastic. "Tell God I said thanks, but I sing for myself, not for him and certainly not you." She had said desperately turning the knob, the damp thing was too strong. "I never needed an angel and still don't!" she said jumping at what came from the Voices Mouth(?)

"Insolent girl, you slave for the fashions and your own reputation!" his voice thundered.

She finally screamed "Anderson!" she cried out as she heard a gasp and somebody rush towards the door to let her out. The Phantom watched through the Mirror. Gritting his teeth. Watching her run into his arms after he unlocked it. The Anderson he respected for his choice in casting. He would prove to be a trial.


	2. Intermission

Anderson is this tall slender man, the age twenty, has been part of quite the wealthy family. He is exactly 6'07". His hair is a brunette slicked back yet a bit messier than Erik's (The Phantom's) hair. He has a slight peach fuzz that he often visits the barber to have it shaved. He is a sweet, gentle man who wouldn't harm even a spider. He only invited (Name) because of his hope of marriage or success for his Opera House. He is very close to those he works with and his parents.

So, Why did I make this? I get super fucking annoyed when an author doesn't post in forever. So, I would like to let my readers know that there will be a new chapter soon. I'm working on it. I have nothing planned because I write as a coping mechanism. So this is like a roller coaster ride for me and my readers.

Do not be afraid to criticize me. It helps me in the long run.

Do not post rude comments just to be rude.

Also, every time I post something like an intermission I would like to share tidbits of information or descriptions. For example. You have my basic information for Anderson.

So please enjoy. I hope to have the new chapter out in the next three days.

My dearest wishes to you all,

Magnolia


	3. Act Two

It had reached morning, more specifically seven in the morning. The guest, (Name), had gone and sat down at the little desk placed in front of the window. She dipped the tip of her quill into the crystal-like ink well. It was gorgeous but (Name) had thought it would be less distracting if it wasn't there. She had quickly pulled out a piece of paper from the drawer, beginning her letter to her parents and baby sibling who was on the way. ' Dear Father, I am having a great time at Paris. Everything has been downright gorgeous. It'd be a true shame if you wouldn't come here and miss my performance. I think you and mother would like living down here. But I'm not too sure about living here myself. Don't get me wrong, I've had a wonderful time. But I'm getting a slight bit homesick. Maybe I could stay here for a year then move back? I'm not sure. Also, Anderson is a very kind young man and I would lie to say I didn't fancy him. After all, we are only two years apart. His parents are also very kind to me. Anyways, Father, tell mother I miss her dearly. And I wouldn't mind if you talked to the Williams about any future arrangements, though I say this quite hastily, I feel as if I'm making no mistake with my decision. Love you, Father, I will see you soon. With all my love, your daughter, (Name) (L/Name)' She finished with a smile as a maid had gone to your room. "Madam (Name), I have been sent here to help you dress." (Name) smile and nodded standing up, stepping out of her nightgown, setting it on the bed. The maid had pulled out a chemise and drawers. As she did them up (Name) started a conversation. "So tell me about yourself and William's family," she asked. The lady gave out a laugh. "My name is Ilizabeth with an I instead of an E." she had sighed. "I've been working here since Anderson was five. Maribeth had hired me behind Adam's back. Not that he minded. He was just surprised. They've been like a second family to me. They are kind to those who treat them kindly." she had said. (Name) gave a smile. Ilizabeth had pulled out a corset and the corset cover. She had tightened it around the girls waist to it was barely winding her. She slipped the cover on. "My, these things have never been the coziest." (Name) commented. She chuckled. When alone at her house she never wore a corset. She didn't care about her figure when alone. Ilizabeth nodded in agreement. They had finished off with the under petticoat along with six more petticoats to get the perfect skirt. Time for the crinoline. (Name) like a crinoline, or hoop skirts, a very effective way of keeping the proper look in her opinions. She slipped on the undergarments and then they slipped (Name)'s boots on. Then she slipped on her dress. It was frilly, a green gown that had really emphasized her pale skin. The dark emerald made her skin look pristine. Ilizabeth had escorted (Name) Downstairs. She had sat down at the William's family dining table where they had chatted. Anderson had gone to the Opera house with (Name) and had started gathering the dancers and that stuff for last minute details and such. Although they still had nine days. Anderson had let (Name) wander off. She had decided she'd find this angel or brat whoever it was. She had looked around almost everywhere. Her cheeks where red with anger. It seemed to be no one she recognized with that voice. "Maybe it really was an angel or I'm merely insane." she had placed her left hand on her cheek. "Or maybe, if I go back to the Prima Donna room I could. No..." she had sighed going into the attic. She coughed heavily upon opening the door as dust flew everywhere. "The one place they didn't clean," she muttered. She stepped onto the ground. She tried her best not to breathe in all the dust. Little shards of stained glass cracked under the heels of her boots. I single match was lit, (Name) raised a brow. She walked up to it, bending over to put it out as a voice suddenly bellowed. "What do you think you're doing?" causing the little woman to jump slightly as she gasped. "Angel of Music, forgive me!" she had said with great hesitance. Her heart thumped. A laugh, of what a blood-curdling laugh rang out. "Oh child, how flattering, need not fear me. Though a young lady like you should learn to hold the tongue." he had said. She raised a brow. "I have a right for what I say and what I do. But... I could agree I spoke without thinking." she had sighed. "Why angel, have you come to me?" she had asked. "Because you have the voice that simply could make the angels cry. So I have come to help you. Under one condition. You still have much to learn. So pick your poison, mademoiselle." "What do you mean. I'm a Mezzo Soprano who can also reach the highest notes. All my teachers have told me I'm perfect-"The phantom had started singing in a harsh tone, "You're overzealous and a bit off Pitch" he sang purposefully off pitch on the last word. She cringed. "Not on everything but some things you could definitely fix. You also need to learn to hold a pitch longer than you do. Also, your breathing. Not noticeable to many but It is true." (Name) looked offended. But had faith in him. Although she was making a fatal mistake, she hadn't asked what his one condition was. "I- I suppose I could improve. I will accept your proposition." she had said hesitantly. "Tonight, you shall be up here and no one should come with." she had nodded hearing his instructions. If you do not hear from me before midnight, head to the Prima Donna's room." "Yes, Angel. Shall I tell anyone where I will be?" she asked."No! No one shall or should know where you are. The only one who will know is Meg Giry, the dance instructor. But even then she shall not explicitly know." he had replied leaving her shocked. "You mean the lady who teaches the Chorus and Ballet Girls, she's been around for a very long time and why her?" she had asked."Meg Giry has been here for a long time. She knows every inch of this place. She had been here since her mother taught. She had also been friends with the well-known Christine Daae." he had added. "Oh, so you're saying she'll most likely know the part of the Opera house I am just not WHERE I am.""Yes, that is precisely it." He had said. After a few seconds of silence she asked, "Hello?" but to her surprise, she heard Anderson's voice. "Miss (L/Name), what are you doing up here.""I was just exploring and I found this part that you have yet to clean." he sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yes, I suppose you're right. It's a bit chilly in here. We have commissioned for new stained glass. As you can see very large pieces have shattered after that fire." Anderson grabbed her hand. "I was wondering, maybe, if later you would like to accompany me to dinner." (Name)'s heart fluttered. And she, of course, obliged. The phantom bit his lip in anger. Ready to throw his mask. She would end up like his precious Christine. (Name) and Anderson left the building. Eating dinner. She requested to stay at the Opera for the night. After a little while of persuading, she got her wish. "Be safe, do not get harmed be exploring like you were earlier!" he scolded and she gave off a soft chortle. "I say you have caught feeling for me, Mr. Williams." she had smiled teasingly. "I will not deny that. But what do you say for yourself, Ms. (L/name)?" he asked. "I love you too, I do not lie when I say that. It's quite hasty, yes. So please give me time to think." she smiled softly as she ran up the stairs into the building. Anderson pumped his fist in the air. He felt his heart melt. 'Bless her beautiful heart' he had said softly. And thus began the girls trip to hell and who knows if she'll make her way back. Her feet had run up the many flights of stairs. It had only been eight-thirty. She had reached the top and entered the attic. She had paced the thirty minutes out. Then it became ten. Then eleven. Then Mid-night. Truly she felt tired. She had run down the stairs nearly tripping. And made her way to the Prima Donna's room. She had walked in. She was shocked when she heard an organ play out very faintly. It sounded like it was coming from the mirror. She walked up, trying to push it, and to her surprise, it had opened. She gasped slightly, feeling cold air. She had taken a step in, the mirror shutting on her pushing her in. She squeaked, falling on her knees. She had then forgotten about the pain in her knees hearing a voice. She had heard it approaching. Her heart skipped. She had followed the voice until she saw an approaching figure. "Angel?" she asked, slowly, hesitantly moving forward. The figure had answered only walked towards her. "I told you to wait," he said in a low growl. His slicked back hair was perfect. His honey eyes piercing her. "But it had been mid-night. I heard an organ. And I assume your voice." she approached him. Her eyes showing fear, but this stubborn courage. He glared down at her, he had grabbed her hand, tightly to where she yelped. "Ow, that hurts!" "Shut it, maybe I should have told you my one condition before you agreed." he had said, his voice said in a very harsh tone. "You are to sing and devote yourself to me. Your angel! You act like a common whore. Only knowing that man for only two days. Then saying you love him too." he grumbled. "You can't control that aspect of my life!" she yelled. He had yanked her wrist sending her stumbling in front. He pulled her wrist once more to where she pressed against his chest. "I'm YOUR angel. I control what you want. In my mindI hear melodies pure and unearthlyBut I findI can't give them a voice without you" he sung softly. Sending her heart fluttering. "Really?" she asked softly. He nodded. He smiled softly. "I can show you much more than that William ever can. Let me show you the music of the night." She had nodded slowly. "Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensationDarkness stirs and wakes imaginationSilently the senses abandon their defenses" they had continued walking, (Name seemed completely hypnotized. "Sing more, please" she whispered. "Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendorGrasp it, sense it, tremulous and tenderTurn your face away from the garish light of dayTurn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling lightAnd listen to the music of the night"And within seconds, at least what felt like seconds, they had entered the lair. She was to focused on his singing to even realize he was leading her to the bed. "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreamsPurge your thoughts of the life you knew beforeClose your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!And you'll live as you've never lived before" he had laid her gently on the bed. He had risen her arms above her head. Her eyes shun brightly as they stared into his dull ones. He had her pinned. "Angel, do you love me?" she asked. She was clearly confused about who she loved. Her Angel or Anderson. Her heart pounded. But she got a nod in response. "Softly, deftly, music shall surround youFeel it, hear it closing in around youOpen up your mind, let your fantasies unwindIn this darkness which you know you cannot fightThe darkness of the music of the night" she left her hands above her as he had gotten up. He knew he had won a part of her. She closed her eyes as she felt something new. She wasn't sure what it was. But she never felt this way before. "Let your mind start a journey to a strange new worldLeave all thoughts of the world you knew beforeLet your soul take you where you long to beOnly then can you belong to me" she had realized what he was saying. His true intentions. She was torn. How was she to feel?The Phantom had looked back down at her, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Her face heating up. His eyes held an affectionate emotion. "Floating, falling, sweet intoxicationTouch me, trust me, savor each sensationLet the dream begin, let your darker side give inTo the power of the music that I writeThe power of the music of the night" (Name) had returned the gentle gesture, pulling him in slightly, she was going to take his mask off. But they were both slightly anxious. She had wrapped her left arm around his next, pulling him closer. She swiftly took the mask off, she had paused slightly. Slightly shocked, it was a nightmare. His eyes read anger, betrayal. She had pulled him closer before she could react, seeing as he looked clearly conflicted on what to do. Her voice was barely a whisper. " You alone can make my song take flightHelp me make the music of the night"She had kissed him softly. Her left-hand entwining it's way through his hair. He found his way hovering over her. When they pulled away, the Angel had some unreadable emotion in his eyes, while her eyes settled against his deformities. "You aren't an Angel. You're the Phantom, aren't you?" she asked. He nodded. "Never lie to me again," she said. "(Name), I will not promise you anything. Unless you promise me your heart." He said. She had tensed up. "I don't know..." she said truthfully. "I've- I've hardly even known you. And yet we're so close. Intoxicating, yet I'm so opposed. I love another. And yet I love you." She has confessed. "Yet I barely know you…" she looked up at his deformities. "Please, Angel, give me time to think." She asked.


	4. Intermission Two

Hello, my lovely readers. My apologies for realizing the last act as late as I did. I've been busy with school and play rehearsal sal. I play Shaindel in Fiddler on the Roof. I've been working on the next chapter as often as I could. Please be patient. But as promised, I will tell something about this story that I already fucked up from what I wanted.

The plot.

I was intentionally going to B-line The Phantom meeting the reader. I was going to introduce them at the end of chapter five. But Surprise surprise. I didn't actually think people would read my story so I had thought "Why put effort into this." so I had gone the short route. But truth be told I'm trying to figure out a new ending.

So as I asked, have patients.


End file.
